zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker (DC)
Joker – to najważniejszy, najbardziej popularny oraz najbardziej psychopatyczny wróg Batmana. Jest to nemezis Batmana, który jest odpowiedzialny za wiele strasznych rzeczy w karierze superbohatera, m.in. morderstwo Jasona Todda czy postrzelenie Barbary Gordon. Nieodłącznym znakiem charakterystycznym Jokera jest jego czerwony uśmiech, zielone włosy oraz biała skóra, które zostały spowodowane przez kąpiel w chemikaliach. Nie znamy tak naprawdę początku Jokera - jego szaleństwo sprawia, że sam go nie zna i woli wybrać po kilka wersji tej historii. Każda jednak sprowadza się do upadku do zbiornika z chemikaliami w Ace Chemicals. Moce i Umiejętności Jokera cechuje nie tylko kompletna niepoczytalność, ale też ogromną inteligencja. Posiada również różne gadżety. Na przykład ozdobny kwiatek strzelający kwasem lub jadem jokera (Joker wynalazł własny gaz- jad jokera, który powoduje diabelczy śmiech, aż w końcu śmierć) Historia Red Hood Szaleństwo Jokera spowodowało, że nie zna swojej historii. Jest dużo wersji jego pochodzenia, ale najbardziej prawdopodobna jest ta, że Joker był pracownikiem zakładów chemicznych. Zrezygnował z tej kariery by być komikiem. Marnie mu to wyszło. Nie miał pieniędzy. A ich bardzo potrzebował ponieważ miał żonę i w drodze dziecko. Zawarł pracę z grupką przestępców. Mieli bronić pewną firmę. Jego rola miała polegać na włożeniu czerwonego kaptura, czerwonej peleryny i czerwonego kasku. Plan był omawiany w klubie. Policja w barze powiadomiła go, że jego żona umarła wraz z dzieckiem. Red Hood chciał wycofać się z akcji, ale gangsterzy grozili mu śmiercią. Wydawało się, że rabunek skończy się powodzeniem, lecz tak się nie stało. Wszyscy bandyci zostali zastrzeleni oprócz Jokera. Uciekając przez fabrykę przed Jokerem wyskoczyła czarna postać. Joker uznał, że hełm zapewni mu powietrze więc zanurkował do kadzi z chemikaliami. Joker wynurzył się dopiero, gdy znalazł się w rzece. Zdjął hełm i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w wodzie, kolor jego włosów zmienił wygląd na zielony, skóra - biały i na twarzy nieustający uśmiech.Tak powstał Joker Batman Joker był znany jako przestępca w mieście Gotham . Używał Jadu Jokera, która potem stał się jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Ta toksyna pozostawiała ofiary z wstrętnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Dla Jokera było to przyjemne. Kochał żartować i robić psikusy. W końcu powstała konfrontacja z Obrońcą Gotham. Bitwa skończyła się wylądowaniem Jokera w Arkham Asylum. "Dziecko" Jokera W ciągu kilku ostanich lat Joker i Batman walczyli ze sobą. Joker zostawiał za sobą trupy i zagadki, Batman rozwiązywał łamigłówki i go pokonywał. Zdarzyło się mu pobić prokuratora Harveya Denta, w obecności jego żony. Innym razem brał udział w rabunku z innymi wrogami Batmana. Joker miał dziecko, które potem stało się bohaterem. Był to Anarky. Atak na sprzymierzeńców Batmana Joker zranił Robina z broni palnej. W obawie o Robina, Batman kazał mu zrezygnować z bycia bohaterem. Joker poszedł do domu komisarza James'a Gordon'a. Spotkał tam Batgirl i przestrzelił jej brzuch. Po tym nie mogła już być super bohaterką. Joker porwał Gordona i torturował go w wesołym miasteczku czekając na Batmana. Batman otrzymał zaproszenie od kryminalisty zdradzające gdzie przebywa Gordon. Pokonując pułapki które zostawił na niego Joker Batman dotarł do przestępcy uwolnił komisarza. Jason Todd Joker uciekł z więzienia. Chciał znaleźć dawną znajomą. W tym samym czasie nowy Robin szukał swej prawdziwej matki która okazała się znajomą jokera. Doprowadziła go w ręce kryminalisty, który zmasakrował go przy pomocy łomu. Joker zostawił rodzine w magazynie z bombą. Kiedy przybył Batman było za późno . Todd nie miał siły by rozbroić bombe. Mroczny wojownik był świadkiem wielkiej eksplozji która uśmierciła jego pomocnika. Batman przysiągł, że zabije Jokera i położy kres jego zbrodniom. Joker rozbił się helikopterem, Batman pomyślał że umarł. Sprzymierzeńcy Joker przeżył na szczęście ( nie dla Gotham). Tym razem z walką z Obrońcą Gotham pomógł mu Harvey Dent. Po uwolnieniu z Arkham przez Bane'a, joker sprzymierzył się z Scarecrow'em i porwał burmistrza. Wtedy Batman był Azrael, Joker zmierzył się z Mrocznym Rycerzem. Rozpoznał, że nie ma do czynienia ze stałym wrogiem. Kilka razy udało mu się uciec z Arkham, dzięki pomocy Harleen Quizzel. Spędził trochę czasu pracując z Lexem Luthorem jako członek gangu niesprawiedliwości. Harley Quinn Trzęsienie ziemi nawiedziło Gotham. Wielu zbrodniarzy wydostało się z Arkham. Gotham było oddzielone od reszty kraju. Dr Harleen Quinzel odnalazła Jokera i przyłączyła się do niego jako asystenka o nazwie Harley Quinn. Sara Essen Pod koniec roku sytuacja w Gotham wróciła do normy, Joker porwał wszystkie tamtejsze dzieci, które się urodziły podczas okresu Ziemi niczyjej. Zagroził, że zabije je z zimną krwią podczas wieczoru wigiljnego, jeśli nie zostanie powstrzymany. Batman, jego pomocnicy i policjanci wytropili Jokera. Pierwsza z nim się spotkała Sara Essen. Jokerowi udało się ją zabić strzałem w głowę. Joker wyszedł ze szpitala w którym zabił Essen. Na zewnątrz czekała na niego policja z Batman na czele. Joker powiedział co zrobił. Gordon przyłożył mu lufę do głowy. Mroczny Rycerz nie starał się powstrzymać komisarza od strzału. Gordon ostatecznie strzelił mu w kolano. Po tym Joker trafił za kraty. United Nation Joker został ambasadorem nacji Quarac - rekrutowani terroryści. Wedle planu Joker zagroził nacji zdetonowaniem bomby atomowej. Oracle wraz z Birds of Prey i Power Girl udało się powstrzymać Jokera. Nie został on tym razem, odesłany do Arkham, ale przetransportowano go do Slab, więzienia dla superkryminalistów. Guz W '''środku jeden z konduktorów próbował wywołać u Jokera poczucie winy. Pokazał na zdjęciu guz w środku jego mózgu. Joker nie zareagował. Joker wiedząc że ma odejść z tego świata, przysiągł, że zabierze życie jak największej liczbie osób. Zmodyfikował Jad Jokera, który doprowadził pacjentów Slab do szaleństwa, a następnie dokonał masowej ucieczki. Podczas gdy jego nowi podwładni szerzyli spustoszenie, on czekał na Batmana w kościele. Jednak przybył Nightwing. Przy pomocy jednego z uciekinierów ze Slab, który umiał manipulować emocjami, Joker wprowadził obrońcę Blüdheaven w morderczą furię. Mało brakowało by dawny Robin nie zatłukł na śmierć Jokera. Na szczęście w porę pojawił się Batman i przy pomocy reanimacji przywrócił Jokerowi życie, a następnie zabrał go z powrotem do Slab. '''Jack Joker ponownie uciekł z ośrodka psychiatrycznego i na nowo uformował swój gang. Przybył do niego Riddler, który go błagał o schronienie przed Hushem . Obiecał Jokerowi informacje na temat mordercy jego żony i dziecka, co przekierowało schizofrenicznego klowna do protekcji Edwarda. Podczas 1-go spotkania z Hushem Joker z gangiem pobili go, przez co nie pokazywał się długo w mieście. Riddler dotrzymał słowa i powiedział całą prawdę na temat śmierci żony Jokera i jego nienarodzonego dziecka. Okazało się że została porwana przez kryminalistów. W tym momencie poznajemy imię Jokera - Jack Hush Spokój Jokera w Gotham nie trwał długo. Hush powrócił wzmocniony nowym rekrutem, Prometheusem. Ta dwójka odegrała się na Jokerze. Joker został ciężko ranny i uciekł. Black Mask Joker wrócił do Gotham dopiero po tym, jak dowiedział się o śmierci Stephanie Brown z rąk Black Mask. Joker nie mógł sobie darować że ktoś oprócz niego mógł zabić Robina. Za to chciał zabić Black Mask, który w tym czasie został królem zbrodni Gotham. Batman unieszkodliwił obu szaleńców. Jason Todd Joker został porwany przez Jasona Todda, który go wykorzystał aby zabił go Batman. Gdy Mroczny Rycerz znalazł kryjówkę Todda on postawił mu ultimatum. Jeśli Batman nie zabije Jokera sam to zrobi. Batman powstrzymał go rzucając w niego batarangiem. Dla oczu Jokera była to radość. Joker wziął pistolet Todda i strzelił z pistoletu w kanister w kryjówce Red Hooda. Ciekawostki * Twórcy Batmana nie spodziewali się że Joker odniesie tak duży sukces. Na początku planowali uśmiercić go na końcu pierwszej historii * Joker, nieznosi Red Skulla. Spotkali się razem podczas croosoveru między Marvelem, a DC Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Batman Kategoria:DC Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy